Realms of Shadow
by Shadow Currain
Summary: Dante must travel through several gameanime worlds to uncover the truth about himself and destroy a long forgotten enemy to the human race


Note: to all the readers: This is my first fanfic I've ever written and if you enjoy devil may cry along with various, games, anime, and movies then I am sure you'll enjoy this. Also I'm open to any critism and comments you may have so feel free, just don burn me too bad ok =D well here it is enjoy, oh yeah I don't own Devil May cry, the Dante and Trish, also be aware that this fanfic has graphic violence and intense language, as well as some sexual content.   
  
Realms of Darkness:  
  
By: Shadow Currain  
  
Chapter 1: Eternal Shadows  
  
It was a dark night in the morality deprived city. The full moon, along with the bright stars in the  
  
clear sky, seemed to be brighter than usual, yet futile compared to the darkness that encased them, most of   
  
The buildings were completely dead of life. The dark streets however, were with light and life. The dark   
  
streets were speckled with lights from bars and street lights. The darkness of the night invited various   
  
people, hookers, gangs, drug dealers, and many other sorts. The only thing darker than this night was the   
  
hearts of these people that was on the street. Evil seemed to course through their veins, openly accepting   
  
what they was doing. As the night progressed on all of the buildings turned the light off and died for the   
  
night one by one, not even owners of   
  
bars would put themselves of being killed from the crime that followed the late hours. Eventually all of the   
  
buildings of the city were devoid of lights except for one. High above the door in neon lights read "Devil   
  
May Cry". the sounds of Heavy metal blasted from the building was the only noise that could be heard at   
  
this time.   
  
Inside a beautiful woman with long blond hair sat at a desk with her legs resting on top her tight leather   
  
outfit stuck to her every curve and pointed out every feature on her body. She sat there silently filing her   
  
nails intently. She stopped, looked down at her nails with her beautiful deep eyes of hers, ran her hands   
  
through her hair to place it out of her face, then continued her filing. At the other end of the room a man laid   
  
back on a couch rested against the wall. As he laid there motionless, staring at the ceiling absorbing the   
  
music that was pulsing through his veins, placing himself in what appeared to be a trance. The walls had   
  
many severed heads of fiendish creatures, not of this world, that appears to as trophies. He remained in his   
  
trance like state until the clattering of the phone interrupted him. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through   
  
his platinum colored hair as the clattered continued for a second time. He slowly sat up supporting his   
  
upper body with his forearms against his thighs. The woman looks at him as she picks up the phone in a   
  
almost a seductive voice "Devil May Cry". The voice that spoke to her was muffled and much distorted, as   
  
you can see her slightly focus to understand him. "I have a job for you two" he says in his raspy voice. "A   
  
phrase in strange tongue of language. What if I mentioned that I had a job that I need some extraordinary   
  
hunters. A smirk went on her face "I see", she simply replied. "Meet me at the old church on brick street in   
  
down town we will speak more privately there" the voice says as he hangs up the phone with a click.   
  
The woman walks toward the man at the other end of the room. "Dante, he said the password" she   
  
says. The man, still braced with his forearms in a semi-trance, raises his head toward her. "So someone   
  
finally said the magic word." Dante says rather impatiently. "I was starting to worry bout us going out of   
  
business." he says as the woman's smirk inflects on Dante's face as well.   
  
He slowly stands up and walks   
  
behind the desk where she once sat. he looks down at a human skull that rests silently on the desk, his   
  
sockets staring out across the room where Dante once sat. he reaches in front of the skull and softly jabs his   
  
index and ring finger in the sockets and gently pulls back on the skull, revealing a metal shaft under the   
  
skull. He lets go of the skull and it falls exactly the way it was only a large noises of shifting and changing   
  
echoed through the walls. The wall behind the desk opened up revealing a secret corridor behind it. On one   
  
side of the wall a large assortment of swords covered the wall, neatly mounted and placed properly. The   
  
other side had a large assortment of firearms. The guns varied in size shape and purpose. Some of them   
  
were designed to kill a large multitude without mercy and question, other to be discreet, he even had some   
  
that weren't meant to kill at all. Underneath each gun he had a small rectangular door. He eyed all of the   
  
weapons trying to decide what he was taking. He came across the rocket launcher and a look of satisfaction   
  
came across his face. He opened up the door under the large pipe like gun. His look of satisfactory look   
  
soon turned to disappointment when he saw the compartment was empty. "Damn it Trish where did I what   
  
happened to all the rockets that was here." Dante says with a hint of anger to his voice. The beautiful   
  
woman turns around with a smile, "you used them when you went to city hall and blasted those demons out   
  
of the sky." she replies. "Oh well don't I just feel like an ass now." he says, a smirk returning to his face.   
  
"Don't worry," she says comforting, "You look like one so much I can't tell anymore" she says with a laugh   
  
bursting out just after the last word. He smiles at the statement and turns and grabs the 2 pistols hanging   
  
on the wall. "I suppose ill go with my babies, never let me down yet" He says, as he grabs them both of the   
  
guns one silver, the other black, in each hand. He starts to rapidly spin the guns around his hands. He then   
  
holds the guns tightly stopping the guns from spinning and the barrels pointing straight in front of him,   
  
then he slides them swiftly into the holsters he had on his sides. He then turned around and looked at his   
  
selection of blades he gathered, deciding on what sword he was going to use. Trish walked up behind him,   
  
"What sword are you going to use Dante?" She asks. "I haven't decided I've used every one of them and   
  
none can match the great "Alastor" blade." He turns his heads and looks at his favorite sword, encased in a   
  
glass display. The light dances all over it as the light revealed lightning surging all over the weapon.   
  
"Dante, try this" She says as a blood red sword appears in her hand. He takes the sword and examines it.   
  
"Wow! It's surprisingly light" he says as swings it around to test it. He then grabs the sword with both   
  
hands, one hand on the blade and looks at the blade. On the side of the blade strange runes was carved on   
  
the top and the bottom of the blade. Where the glyphs met was the words "Blood Lust" carved into it, thus   
  
its name. "This is your two hundredth hunt so I wanted to give you a gift." She says to him. Dante another   
  
smirk comes across his face "I like it!" he says, the smirk turning into a smile. He walks past her toward the   
  
door, sliding his new sword on his back as he walks. "Are you coming too?" He asks his head not moving   
  
toward her. "No!" She says bluntly, "I…I have things I must do" She exclaims. "Suite Yourself, that just   
  
means more killing for me" He replies directly. "Where do I go?" He implies. "You must go to the old   
  
church on brick street." Dante opens the door widely and throws his red trench coat on tossing the loose   
  
ends behind him and walks out. After he left Trish turns around and walks to out the back door. "That   
  
voice, It can't be Him, can it?" she says to herself. "I'm sorry Dante, I must take care of this" she continues.  
  
Upon walking out into the dark night, the heavy damp night hit him all at once. He walked around   
  
the building and down a dark alley to a small garage door. Dante slowly reached down and threw the door   
  
open and looked inside the dark room. He immediately notices that the stylish motorcycle here is missing.   
  
"Trish, What the fuck are you up too, and why do I have a feeling you're going to be trouble for me?" he   
  
says to himself. He walks around to the side of a black car and opens the door widely. The throws himself   
  
in and slams the door shut. He then turned the radio on to his heavy metal music and drives off.  
  
The car comes to a stop, as the muscle car's engine goes from a roar to a strong purr. Beams of   
  
bright cuts into the night, putting the darkness around the area into a retreat. Dante shuts the car off, both   
  
the engine and the music die at that moment, as the darkness regroups where the lights once was. Dante   
  
slowly steps out and takes a look at the church. Planks of wood covered where windows once was.   
  
Wooden boards were also used to patch up holes inside of the roof. A great majority of the wood use for   
  
building the church was old and decaying, visibly clear that this building was not safe. He walked inside the   
  
church and surveyed the surroundings. The church's benches where covered in dirt with intricate spider   
  
webs woven the entire place. Old candles hung on candlesticks on the walls and up on the pulpit that was   
  
in front of the church. He slowly crept toward the middle of the room, when the doors shut loudly behind   
  
him. Immediately afterwards all of the candles ignited in a bright blue flame that lit the entire sanctuary up.   
  
A man looking in his late forties stood up behind the stand of the pulpit. "I'm so glad you could   
  
show up Mr. Dante, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lazurus and you are here to witness a new age." He   
  
shouts. "An age that will bring agony and anguish to all" he continues. "Well why you are here Dante look   
  
over here" He says. The man known as Lazurus points to his down at the table just under the pulpit   
  
revealing Trish bound by chains topless at there mercy. "Dante turn back now!" she screams. Upon Dante   
  
seeing her chained up, he leaps back slightly, and draws his guns at the man in a fluid motion. The guns   
  
gleamed in the supernatural light emitted from the candles. "Let her go now!" He demands. Lazurus replies   
  
"I am afraid I can't do that you see the ritual must be completed, and you leave me no choice but to kill   
  
you." Lazurus raises his hand above his head and a blue orb floats just above his hand. From this mystic   
  
orb several beams of light burst from it, making smaller orbs which form into small demons, which quickly   
  
surround Dante. The demons looked a lot like men formed from mud, and they were just that, as more was   
  
forming from the ground. All of the demons were armed with a hatchet in each hand that dripped mud off   
  
their blades. "Kill him!" Lazurus commanded, and the mob rushed Dante all at one time.  
  
Dante immediately leaped high in the air forming a back flip, shooting the mud-like people as he fell.   
  
Upon the bullets contacting the demons they instantly shattered like dried clay, but looked flowing, like   
  
constantly moving mud. His jump brought himself down on top of a demon killing it as he tossed his black   
  
gun into the air and drew his red sword and swung it across a demon, cutting him in half. He then brought   
  
his other hand, still armed with the silver pistol, under his arm and shot a demon close to slashing him with   
  
his axe. After that he wrapped his arm that just fired the shot around his back and grabbed the falling gun   
  
and fired them both at the same time, at another, with the same hand. No matter how quick he killed them   
  
they still grew from the ground quicker until they his guns were flung to different areas of the sanctuary and   
  
his sword flung high in the air and pierced the ground just next to the ritual table. Though completely   
  
disarmed he continues fighting with a growing fury. Dante starts attacking with his hands and feet in all   
  
directions as if in a strange dance, intertwining dodges along with his attacks. After a while of fighting with   
  
his martial arts he leaps high on to one of the dry rotted planks for the rafters, the mildewed wood collapses   
  
under his weight, crushing several of the demons. He leaps to one side of the room, crashing onto one of   
  
the demons. Immediately after landing he grabs the former demons hatchets as the rolls to his feet, quickly   
  
turning to face the rest.   
  
Dante charges into the multitude swinging in frenzy. The axes cleave through the fragile demons   
  
easily, so Dante easily takes out several with each swing. Remains of the mob are slung in all directions as   
  
the demons start to severely lose their upper hand. He cleaves into the last one in that rush of demons   
  
when he hears Trish yell "Behind You!" He thrusts his elbows behind him breaking two demons then whirls   
  
around and throws both of the hatchets at to more leaping for him in a last ditch effort. Both of the demons   
  
get a good hack into his torso, but also are shattered at the same time. When the dust cleared Dante,   
  
though heavily wounded, he remained standing.   
  
"Bravo Dante!" Lazurus remarks as he begins a slow clap. "Good show I tell you, however I regret   
  
to tell you that your next performance will now be a great" He continued. Lazurus then recreates the orb and   
  
it strikes the ground creating a large earthquake. The old floor of the church began to splinter and shatter   
  
three large objects was rising from the floor, the floor began to stop shaking but the floor explodes around   
  
the bulges that was created, and three very large minotaurs with iron hammers were now in there stead. The   
  
minotaurs were formed into a trinity attack formation, making Dante surrounded once again. The minotaur in   
  
front of him swung his large, two-handed war hammer at Dante in enraged from the evil poured into him.   
  
Dante leaped back only to have the other two minotaurs strike him in his back and side. The blows from the   
  
hammers throw him effortlessly into the church wall. He picks himself slowly with all his might feeling his   
  
the agony of his broken ribs now grinding together. He looks down and sees one of his guns and the other   
  
not too far either. The reaches down and grabs his silver gun and stammers over to the black one and fires   
  
away at the minotaurs. Bullets casings pour from the sides of the guns as he fires a constant stream of   
  
projected bullets at the minotaurs. The bullets impact in futile attempts to injury the large minotaurs. To   
  
them the bullets are like a mere bee sting, and they slowly edge over to Dante. "Fine you're goin down old   
  
man" Dante says, as he turns his guns on Lazurus and fires at him instead. Lazurus, on the other hand   
  
anticipated the attack and with his ritual staff he deflected every bullet." Dante, to his boiling point, in a   
  
bright flash of light, turns into a winged demon. His once white skin now turning black and gray, with blue   
  
markings on his face, he begins to feel his ribs mending quickly and in moments is one hundred percent   
  
again. Dante quickly dashes over to his sword and grabs it and leaps high in the air and dives with his   
  
sword in hand at one of the minotaurs. He pierces the beasts head and throws his blade like a making it   
  
travel around the room, like a boomerang, decapitating the other two minotaurs. The foul beasts fall   
  
simultaneously their heads now flowing sources of blood, pouring their contents for all to see.   
  
"Enough playing" Lazurus says, now disgruntled. He take his staff with a pointed end and thrusts   
  
it into Trish, impaling her. "Give me the power O merciful dark lords" Lazurus chants as the roof rips off,   
  
revealing the storm that appeared from the impaling. The once dark night now full of light from flashing   
  
lightning, and no longer quiet from the crashing thunder. Trish screams in utter agony from the obstruction   
  
in her heart. A bolt of lightning strikes his staff causing more pain upon her, and a bolt strikes Lazurus.   
  
Even though in pain Lazurus pulls the staff out and surprisingly to Trish there is not injury.  
  
"Farewell to the both of you" Lazurus says as he rips the time fabric and walks into the portal he   
  
created. Dante shoots the locks off the chains and unchains Trish, who is still very sore. "Are you ok   
  
Trish" Dante asks. Trish looks at him for a brief moment then passes out from exaustion. "Relax you'll be   
  
home soon" Dante says conforting. As soon as he said that however, the blue flamed all gathered to the   
  
middle of the sanctuary and created a massive phoenix engulfed in blue flames. Dante whirled again to   
  
behold the magnificent demon and drew his pistols upon it as it took flight. "So you want to fly do you, well   
  
I can fly too bird brain." Dante said arrogantly. Dante transformed into his demon form once again and took   
  
flight after the bird. The firebird created a blue light around Dante, and while he was several hundred feet in   
  
the air he transformed back into his normal form. As Dante fell the Phoenix grabbed him with is flaming   
  
talons and slammed him into the splinted church floor.   
  
"You fool, I know all about you, you can only go in demon form when I want you too" the bird   
  
said mockingly "Now I have you at the end of your life….goodbye Dante the demon slayer" the bird said.   
  
The bird reared his head back to finish Dante off when a mysterious man appears wearing a shrouded cloak   
  
that conceals him. He took in his hand a red orb and throws it hard at the bird, upon contact the bird is   
  
immediately turned inside out, exposing all his organs, and sinew for the naked eye. The man walks over the   
  
bird corpse and picks Dante up "You have been shadow bound Dante" he says "it's a spell that prevents   
  
your demon form, made just for you" he continues. The man casts a spell which sheds a pale white aura   
  
energy around Dante. "There now you are cured, but time is not our friend, the portal is opening soon and   
  
you all will be sucked in." "What?!" Trish says. "It is true your enemy is in there somewhere and you must   
  
find him." the mysterious man implies. "Dante, listen to me" the man demands " you are too weak to move   
  
at this point ill take you to the portal." "Well ill see you on the other side" Trish says, then immediately   
  
leaping through. The man picks Dante up and carries him to the portal "This is it, the start of your journey,   
  
you will finally understand everything about your past and future soon enough Father" the man says as the   
  
walks through the dimensional rip, it sealing up, just after they walk through. 


End file.
